1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of mops, and more particularly is related to the field of manufacturing and assembly of deck mops which retain yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deck mops are generally well known. One major part of a deck mop is a mop yarn which is attached to a mechanism through which the mop yarn is attached. Usually the mop yarn is sewn together and thereafter is fastened to a handle by means of having a wire wrapped around the upper portion of the yarn so that it is fastened to a handle which is in usually a cylindrical stick made of wood or plastic. Alternatively, the mop yarn is sewn together and then retained by a plastic cup by which the yarn is attached to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,608 issued to Morad et al. on Sep. 13, 2005 for “Collar To Be Used With A Deck Mop To Retain Yarn And Connect To The Handle” discloses a novel, new and an improved attachment collar for a deck mop, by which a mop yarn can be quickly and efficiently attached together and by which the collar can be quickly and efficiently attached to a handle. However, the Morad patented mop has only one structural cleaning member which is the yarn and does not have other features to be used in other types of cleaning and scrubbing operations.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide an improved mop which has a plurality of functioning members in addition to the cleaning the yarn to significantly improve convenience and efficiency of performing cleaning work with the mop.